Loneliness Ended
by Perfect Soldier
Summary: Have to read for yourself. If did a summary it would give it away. Joint fic with Kirin Li.


Loneliness Ends  
  
  
Bit's POV  
  
I entered the Zoid maintence hanger and walked over to his zoid, Liger 0. Sitting down beside it I watched the other members of the Blitz team work on repairing their zoids.  
  
Jamie, the team's tactician expert and split personality air support pilot known as the Wild Eagle working on his Raynos with Jennifer, a girl they all meet a couple days after the Royal Cup.   
  
Brad, the silent mercanary pilot of the team who was only in for the money, was working on his Shadow Fox zoid, which he stole from the Backdraft group a month  
before the Royal Cup, with Naomi, the Red Gunsnipper pilot of the Feugal team.   
  
Then there was Dr. Steve Tauros, the owner and scientific genius of the Blitz team, even though sometimes he acted like a child.   
  
'But if it wasn't for the Doc, I wouldn't have became a zoid pilot to begin with, let a lone an Ultimate X zoid pilot,' I thought with a smile as I looked up at his partner.  
  
Then I turned my attention to the last member of the team. Leena Tauros. Daughter of the Doc and hot-tempered ammo-wasting pilot of a suped-up Gunsnipper was trying to repair it but had to stop several times to yell a Harry to leave her alone.  
  
'Not to mention extremely beautiful,' I paused and sighed. 'But she'll never be interested in someone like me,' and I sighed again.   
  
I hated being alone, but it wasn't the fact that I was alone I hated but the way I felt alone. Whenever I was among my friends on the team or large groups of people I felt alone and left out. Even when I was picking on Leena, I faked being happy to make her feel better when she was down.   
  
Not being able to bare it anymore I stood up and shouted as he climb up to Liger's cockpit, "Hey Doc, I'm going out for a while in Liger."   
  
Dr. Tauros acknowledged me with a wave of his hand. I sighed as I sat down in the cockpit. Slowly I work the controls and Liger began to walk out of the hanger into the wide open field. As soon as we were both a few kilometers from the base Liger began to run and we disappeared into the sunset on the horizon to where I didn't care at that point.  
  
  
  
Leena's POV  
  
"Harry, leave me alone already!" I yelled at Harry for the   
umpteenth time. 'That man is such a nuisance, and not to mention, a moron!' I thought to myself, my statement clearly showing my annoyance.  
  
" Hey Doc, I'm going out for a while in Liger." I heard Bit yell to my dad. I looked up and watched as Bit climbed into the cockpit of his Liger 0, and began walking out of the hanger, then run and disappear into the sunset on the horizon.  
  
I sighed when they disappeared from my sight. 'Bit, no matter how well you hide it, I can tell that your not happy. I wish you would talk to me about it.' I blush as I think more about Bit, but shake my head to snap myself out of it.   
  
'Come on, Leena. It's never gonna happen. You don't have a chance with Bit.' my conscience tells me. I frown. 'Why wouldn't I have a chance with Bit, huh? I'm the most beautiful and charming woman in the world!'  
  
'Right...'  
  
'Oh, shut up!' I thought to myself. I notice that Harry hadn't left yet and become annoyed again. "Harry! If you don't leave me alone you'll regret it!"   
  
Slowly I walk away towards the jeep leaving behind an opened jawed Harry gasping for a reason why. As I get in and started the jeep I yell to my dad, "Hey Dad I'm going out for awhile."  
  
He acknowledged me with a smile and a nod that told me he understood how I felt and why. I smile back and nod my head towards Harry who was running towards me and the jeep. He smiled back and then stepped in front of Harry and put an arm around his shoulder and walked him over to one the other zoids in the hanger. I smiled and thought, 'Thanks Dad.' as I pushed the gas pedal of the jeep and left the hanger. Once outside and a ways away from the base I turned the jeep in the direction that Bit and the Liger 0 went off into.   
  
After an hour or so of driving I saw the Liger 0. Smiling to myself I speed up the jeep and turned towards them. When I got there I jumped out of the jeep and ran over to Liger 0. When I reached it Bit wasn't there so I started looking for him. After a few minutes and several feet away I could hear crying from behind an outcrop of rocks. When I reached the rocks I could see Bit sitting beside it crying. Walking up to him I gently rested my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. Not knowing what to do I kneel down in front of him and wrap him in my arms. Slowly I could feel him wrap his arms around me and we held each other for who knows how long. When we let go of each other I look into his eyes, those blue eyes that I could easily get lost in every time I stared into them, and could see all the feelings he had bottled up inside.   
  
After a few minutes I asked him, "What's wrong?"  
  
He answered, "Just seeing everyone have someone that they cared about reminded me of how alone I've been my whole life."  
  
I stared at him fighting the urge to start kissing him and said, "Bit, you were never alone. You have all of us on the team as friends and I'm sure there is someone out there that cares about you deeply." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. I wanted to tell him so badly that that someone was already sitting in front of him.   
  
At first I didn't notice that his hand was resting on mine and when I did I blushed and looked up at him slowly. Our faces were closer at that point and we just starred into each others eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he moved his face the last few inches to mine and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and moaned when his tongue entered my mouth. A few minutes later he broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to see him staring into mine as if he could read my feelings. Then he hugged me as I moved closer and cuddled against him. I looked up at him as he said, "Thank you, Leena, for sharing my feelings. For ending my loneliness."   
  
"And thank you, Bit, for ending mine," I returned and we just sat there holding each other as we watched the sun finish it's descent. 


End file.
